Anime Therapy
by romance-fanfic-writer
Summary: When 2 therapists try to do the impossible by giving advice to Anime Characters. Jenise Littlejohn and Taylor Garris tell their stories about the characters they are helping. These are their stories.


**Therapy Anime: Session 1**

_**Summary** _When 2 therapists try to do the impossible by giving advice to Anime Characters. Jenise Littlejohn and Taylor Garris tell their stories about the characters they are helping. These are their stories.

**Disclaimer **I don't own characters from Fruits Basket, DNAngel, Final Fantasy VII, Naruto, Inuyasha, Full Metal Alchemist, Kingdom Hearts, Marmalade Boy, And Absolute Boyfriend. I do own the therapists.

* * *

"_It was my first day after graduating from the school of Peer Mediation and I couldn't believe that I got a job A.S.A.P! I was excited but I didn't understand why the sessions I had were called, "Pervert Anonymous"; "Loveless"; "Backstabber boot camp", and "Fan Rehabilitation". Until, I had the first session. This is what happened."_

It's early in the afternoon and Jenise was walking towards the classroom. She heard voice as she approached and when she opened the door, she saw seven men in the room. "This is _"Loveless" _right?"a young woman said before sipping her coffee. The men in the room looked at her in confusion and confused among themselves. Then, a man said politely, " No this is _"Pervert Anonymous" _The woman looked very calm. She looked down at her clipboard. "Oh, that's right, I have this one then _"Loveless"_" She walked into the room shutting the door behind her. "Not to be rude, my name is Jenise Littlejohn and I'll be your therapist for this session." She said walking past them and sitting in an empty chair. They all smiled a weird smile. Except two men, one that was wearing a raven black-mask and reading a book and a spiky, red haired one. "Well, as a little workshop game, we're going to go around the circle and introduce ourselves. You say your name, age and something interesting about yourself. I'll start and we'll go clockwise." She said. She stood up, and unruffled her skirt."My name is Jenise, I just turned 22 a week ago, I love the draw, I'm a novelist and I have a Ph. D in Physiology and a bachelor in artistry." She sat down and the man next to her stood. He seemed somewhat wise. "My name is Jiraiya. I'm in my 40's, I too write novels, and I "research" women." He gave a chuckling smile. After he sat down, he gave a wink to the therapist and the next man stood up. "My name is Shigure. I'm 27, and I write romance novels. And I'm **single**." He stared at Jenise, trying to make it clear. For the next few minutes, everyone introduced themselves.

Jenise looked around the room at everyone. "Ok, let me try to get this right." She said as she pointed at every man, and said his names. " You're Jiraiya, Shigure, Miroku, Dark, Kakashi, Ebisu, and Axel." They all confirmed she said the names correctly. "Ok now, what we're going to talk about today is why you think the way you do." She said. Everyone went silent. All she saw were scary grins on their faces except Axel's. "But first, you can all enjoy the food over there." She said turning in her chair pointing towards the back of the room. Soon, everyone got up and started to mingle. It was going well, until the guys started chatting about the therapist. "So what do you think of the therapist? She's pretty cute…" Shigure said to Miroku. "Yeah she is. Hey, aren't you Axel?" he replied. "No, I'm Shigure. That's Axel over there." He pointed over at a man with red, spiky hair. "Hey Axel, Come here please." Miroku called across the room. He walked over with a crossed look on his face. "Yeah…what'd ya need?" he said when finally over there. "Would you like to see Ms. Jenise strip?" Miroku smirked. "What the hell's wrong with you!" Axel screamed. Everyone started to look around as Miroku and Shigure covered Axel's mouth.

"Idiot!" Miroku whispered. "We just want you to heat that heater over there so she'll just strip down to her panties for 'examination' that's all…no harm done. Besides, isn't that why you're in 'Pervert Anonymous'?" "No, I signed up for the wrong one. I'm supposed to be in 'war conflict'" "I definitely want to see this." Shigure slightly laughed. Axel sighed and said. "Ok, I'll do it. But don't mention me if ya' get caught." "Deal, now here's the plan…" Miroku told Axel and Shigure the plan. He also let some other men know about this.

"Ok." Jenise began. "I hoped you enjoyed the food that came from us therapists. Now like I said, we're talking about why your minds think pervertive thoughts only and not like others of your age and sex." Then, the smiles before came back as Jenise wrote in big letters "Good thoughts/ Bad Thoughts" on the Dry Erase board. She pulled at the collar of her suit jacket and they knew she was over-heated and all they had to do was act as if they were cool and it was all in her head. After a while, she finally said "Oh my, I thought I turned off the heat this morning." "Well miss, the heater is off. Also, it's not warm at all. Maybe you're suffering from heat flashes." Jiraya suggested, trying not to laugh. "Yeah….maybe…" She exclaimed as she took off her suit jacket. All the men looked at Jenise. She wore a low-cut top and it was black, perfect for heating up quickly in heat. Also, they noticed she wasn't wearing a bra. "Why is it still hot in here!" She said, about to take off her shirt. Axel's secret kindness got to him that moment and decided he would turn off the heater. After seeing the men laugh to themselves, he couldn't take it. "Hey! What are you doing? I thought we had a deal." Miroku yelled, then covered his mouth. "What are you talking about?" She said, dropping her shirt back over her stomach, while fanning herself. "Jenise, Miroku was planning to have me heat the room and make you strip!" Axel said. Miroku glared angrily at Axel. The others looked angrier did the same. Jenise looked devastated at Miroku with distrust. "Is…that true?" Jenise said looking like she was about to cry now. He didn't respond to her, just stood there. "Well then… This is an example of "Bad Thoughts" for all of you." She laughed. Without another word from anyone, she dusted off her skirt, and left the room for no real reason. "Maybe she's going to ask to exchange this group for another." Shigure said. "Well, if your scheme weren't so embarrassing towards her, this wouldn't have happened!" "Hey, if it worked, we would've scored seeing **all** of her." Kakashi added in. "That is dishonorable towards a female. You must be ashamed of yourself!" Ebisu said. "Ok, maybe it was embarrassing but just think about it…" Miroku said.

After a few minutes, Jenise walked back into the room, sat down and said nothing. "Jenise, I am terribly sorry if I embarrassed you-" Miroku said sincerely. Jenise put her hand up to make it clear she did not want to hear it. "Now, I know we all started off on the wrong foot, but all I have to say is that I thought this was going to be great. I now know that no one can ever change." She said looking around the room and then, glanced over at the clock. "Well, the session is over. I'll see you all tomorrow." Not one man said a word, just left silently. Dark, the last one out the room, saw a single tear roll down Jenise's cheek as he closed the door.


End file.
